1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ground water restoration type terrestrial heat exchanger using an auto temperature bypass apparatus; and, more particularly, to a ground water restoration type terrestrial heat exchanger using an auto temperature bypass apparatus, which uses terrestrial heat while preventing a depletion of ground water.
2. Description of Related Art
The ground water restoration type terrestrial heat exchanger is an apparatus which heat-exchanges terrestrial heat from ground water and uses the heat in air-conditioning.
In a conventional ground water restoration type terrestrial heat exchanger, the ground water in a pipe well is pumped up and circulated through the heat exchanger and then collected into the pipe well or consumed.
In case of collecting the circulated ground water into the pipe well, a temperature of the ground water circulated through the heat exchanger is changed, and thus it causes a change in a temperature of the ground water in the pipe well. As described above, if the temperature of the ground water in the pipe well is changed, the performance of the heat exchanger is deteriorated. Therefore, there is a problem that the heat exchanger should be operated at a predetermined regular time intervals. In other words, the predetermined time is required in that the temperature of the ground water in the pipe well returns to its original temperature. Especially, in case of circulating a large quantity of the ground water, much retuning time to the original temperature of the ground water is needed, and thus an operation efficiency of the heat exchanger is deteriorated.
In case of consuming the ground water, since the temperature of the ground water is not changed, it is possible to continuously operate the heat exchanger, but it is apprehended that the ground water is depleted.